Roommates
by dear forever yours
Summary: Edward and his new roommate can't exactly get along, why is that? Maybe it's cause they're just so darn different. You know what they say, opposites attract. New summary, and title, previously known as 'Him or Her' read and review, yeah?
1. New school, new roommate

**Okay, I got bored and I decided to write a story about the stereotypical Emmett on fanfic. You know, the total perv who thinks of sex all the time. So just to poke some fun. If you don't like the sexual innuendos made, tell me! My beta and I love reading hate stuff. **

**Okay, so this is a two shot by the way, so the next part is in the works. Don't forget to read Midnight Beach! (: **

"First day of college, Eddieboy!"

"Please be quiet, Emmett, you're causing a scene."  
He looked around, "I'M SINGLE!" he shouted over the crowd that was already staring at us. The girls who were looking started giggling and pointing. I'M SINGLE!" He pointed to himself with huge grin.

"I'm starting to reconsider rooming with you." I said.

"Because I'm going to dip your toothbrush in hot sauce? Or 'cause I'm going to steal all your clothes when you're showering and leaving you nothing but girls clothes when you're in the coed bathrooms?"

"That too."

We walked to a line to get our schedules and dorm keys.

We looked at the line. "It's so long!" Emmett yelled. "That's what she said," he snickered to himself.

"Just be patient," I told him, even though I agree that the line was indeed going to be quite a wait.

But Emmett didn't want to wait. He tapped the girl in front of and said, "Can I deflower you?"

She gasped at us with a shocked expression. "Pig!" She spat a wad of saliva along with her gum at him and walked away.

He grinned while he wiped himself clean. " That was kind of gross, but all right, we're now one person ahead!"

"Emmett, not all of these people are girls. You're not going to be able to jump us closer with your sexual remarks."

But there was another girl in front of us and Emmett tapped her on the shoulder, "After you get your room, can I help you break it in?" He looked her up and down.

"Perv!" she screamed and stomped on his foot. She walked out of the line and away from us in a huff.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked him.

"Nope," he smiled. "After doing this for years, you kind of grow immune to this kind of pain."

"Well, Mr. Immunity, there's a guy in front of us, what do you propose we do?"

He poked the guy with his arm around a girl, "I heard your girlfriend was taking anatomy and I wanted to know if she wanted a head start on the reproductive system. I can show her the works."

The boyfriend looked angry and wound his arm back to punch Emmett, but his girlfriend held him back, saying, "Come on Dylan, don't stoop to his level." She pulled her boyfriend out of the line, walking away, but turned to give Emmett a glare.

"You can stoop to this level!" he called after her, pointing at his pants. He winked at her.

"I think you should stop," I told him.

"If you want to wait, be my guest."

"We _are_ waiting," I told him.

--

To be honest, it wasn't much of a wait; only in Emmett's head did it seemed longer.

Emmett and I were clutching the thick envelopes they had given us.

"Alright, on the count of three, open it and we'll tell each other the dorm. Let's hope we got the same building,"

We both tore open our envelopes, "One," Emmett started.

"Two."

"Three!"

"Regensen!" Emmett yelled.

"King!"

We stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Boo," Emmett whined. "And to think we were about to start the sock-on-the-door-handle method."

I grimaced. "I don't think I'm going to miss that, but you can work that out with your new roommate."

We both stood there. "Hey, we'll still be best buds, right? It's not like we'll never see each other."

"Yeah, I guess I should count my blessings and be happy that I don't have your anal self as a roomie. Let's hope my roommate isn't like you. He'd better be cool."

"Whatever, I'm going to check out my room now. We'll meet up and scope the campus in an hour, okay?"

Emmett grinned. "Alright." He started to walk away. "Call me babycakes!" he yelled and made a phone sign with his hand. People's eyes started darting between Emmett and me, giving us strange looks.

"Dear Lord," I groaned, hitched up my belongings, and carried them towards King's Hall.

--

I got to where my room was and found the door open. I hope my roommate was chill. I saw all over the ground was open boxes and luggage, and on the small twin size bed was my roommate who was trying to tape a calendar over his bed.

_Great,_ I thought to myself. He had long brown hair that went past his shoulders, and tight clothes. _He's either gay, or transsexual. Or those creepy rocker types. The world hates me today._

I cleared my throat, "Hey dude, I'm your new roommate, Edward Cullen.

"Eek!" my roommate shrieked.

_He probably is __gay— that's__ the most girlish scream I have ever heard. _

He turned around, and I swear, I was never more embarrassed in my life. In front of me wasn't a male, it was a girl!

She looked at me, her face red. "Are-are you at the right room?" she squeaked.

"Yes, room 802." I looked at my dorm instructions. "Room 802, King Hall," I read.

"But you're a guy."

"Thanks for noticing."

"You can't be my roommate, this isn't a coed room," she said.

"I know. Maybe _you're_ in the wrong room."

"Excuse me? Are you accusing me of not being able to read?"

"Maybe I am."

"Well, for your information, I'm an English major, so I assure you that I can read." She jumped off the bed, walked to her desk and looked through a stack of papers, found the one she was looking for and walked towards me, shoving it roughly in my hand. "Read it. Room 802, King Hall."

I skimmed through her information.

_Isabella Marie Swan _

_ROOM 802_

_King Hall _

She was right.

"So what now?" I asked, giving back the paper.

"So what now?" Isabella repeated.

"Did I stutter?"

"Well, you were being really rude—first off, you accuse me of being in the wrong room, and then you say I can't read!"

"Sorry," I half-apologized. I was still mad. "Let's go talk to the dorm advisor."

She walked past me out the door and I followed.

--

"Sir, there has to be a mistake," Isabella said.

"I don't see the mistake. You're clearly a female, and you marked _on your application _that you're a female. So if you and your brother could just leave, thank you, I have other matters to attend too." Our dorm advisor, Mr. Carter said.

I stepped in. "Excuse me, if you were listening to her, you'd clearly would've heard that she said that _I _am the male that is in the room. The room was assigned to both Isabella and I but the campus dorm rules clearly state that the dorm rooms itself are _not _coed."

"Well, you're siblings, so it doesn't matter."

"We are _not_ siblings!" Isabella and I yelled.

Carter looked at us, a little bewildered. "Okay, I need both your names."

"Isabella Swan," she said.

"Edward Cullen."

"Alright, Ms. Isabella, I have your information here. Now, Mr. Cullen, where are you?" He started sifting through the stacks of paper that cluttered his desks.

"No… not here…" He turned and looked through his file cabinets.

"Cullen…Cullen…" He muttered. "Hmm…not here either."

He aimed for another pile sitting on his desk, "Cullen. C…"

"Ah!" Both Isabella and I perked up. "Oh no, that's _Collin_." Our hopes fell. I sighed.

Carter was going through another load on his table. "Nope, not there either."

He looked at the floor near the side of his table. "Ah! Cullen, Edward Anthony!" He bent over and pulled my paper out of the trash can. "Must've slipped." He smiled.

Lovely. My paper somehow ended up in the trash can. How I would love to get this man fired.

He perched his reading glasses on and started muttering, "Edward Anthony Cullen, nineteen, June twentieth, female."

All life on Earth dropped dead. _Female? _Why on Earth would I mark myself as a _female?!_ I could've sworn I marked the male box.

"Female?" Isabella snickered. "You're kind of manly for a girl."

I felt my face turn a little pink, "I'm not a girl. Shouldn't you have caught this when you were assigning rooms?"

"Mr. Cullen, there are names in this world that are unisex, like Jordan or Shirley."

"And Edward is a unisex name?"

"You never know. Besides, remember, your application was marked female. If we come across a name that looks doesn't correspond with the gender it was marked, we look at the gender and place them in rooms according to what was marked, and yours was marked female!"

Sadly, he had a point. I sighed.

He noticed my defeat. "Well, I see we have solved this issue. Mr. Cullen, I hope this was a life experience for you to make sure you know what gender you are. If you're not sure, I suggest you bring this up with your mother."

"But, he's still in my room!" Isabella cried.

"I'm supposed to have a roommate who's a guy!" I yelled also.

Isabella pouted, "Can't you find him a room?"

"Ms. Swan, this is the first week of the semester. Things get really hectic for everyone. There's always something wrong with the rooms, and we have to take in everyone's complaints and have them checked out. If you truly want a new roommate or a room, you're going to have to fill out a form, and then wait till we get to you."

"And how long is that going to take?" I asked.

"Like I said, first week of the semester, things are hectic, lots of things to attend to. At this rate, it may be a week or even a month."

"A month!" we both screamed.

"A month with him?" she yelped.

I turned to her. "Well, he didn't stutter now, did he?"

She glared at me and turned back to Mr. Carter. "You want me to live with _her_ for a month!?" She jabbed a finger at me.

"I'm a _him_!" I retaliated.

Isabella was really angry and turned a little red. Even Carter was a little scared. "A month or less?" He squeaked. As if that'll calm her down.

She let out a frustrated groan. "Thanks for your help!" she said sarcastically and stomped out of the room. I followed her wordlessly.

"Good day…" Carter squeaked.

I followed her back to what was now _our_ dorm room for the time being. She had grabbed a form, which was more like a packet, on the way out, and was scrawling on it furiously.

I entered the room that was swimming in her angry ambiance, and started unpacking in silence.

And that's how it was for the next fifteen minutes. Fifteen very awkward minutes.

I checked the clock and realize I had to meet Emmett in five minutes.

"I'll be back later." I told her.

"Mhm," she said.

"Okay." I closed the door.

--

I was waiting in the quad for Emmett and finally saw his large figure walking towards me.

"What'd your roommate like?" He asked anxiously, with no time for hellos. "Mine is totally chill, he's already established a hat-on-the-door system and everything. His name is Chuck and—"

I cut him off. "My roommate's a girl!"

He let out a low whistle. "Damn. Is she hot?"

I realized I never paid attention to her but that was aside the fact. "They won't let me switch rooms till next month. I'm stuck with her till then."

"Why'd they stick you with a chick? I thought they rooms weren't coed."

"I don't know. When we went to the advisor, he showed me my application and it had the female box checked. I could've sworn, I marked male."

Emmett stared at me, and then his face suddenly went up in a wave of giggles. "Oh damn, I didn't think you or anyone could've fallen for it!"

Realization hit me and made me realize that Emmett may have had something to with my application. "Emmett, what'd you do?"

He kept laughing but eventually calmed down. "Well, remember how we filled out the applications together?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Well, when you finished, you had to go 'cause it was almost dinner and your mummy wanted you home, so you told me to mail it for you."

"I remember."

"I thought the school would've noticed that your name and sex didn't match up. How come they still placed you with a girl?" he asked.

"He said that when they see a name and a gender that don't match up, they refer to the gender, and since my name is Edward but you marked me as a female, it confused them, so they assumed I was a girl and put me with a girl as a roommate."

"I see." He laughed. "I see. Wow, that's kind of awesome."

"Shut up."

"Hey, in the end, you'll thank me for this." He smirked, hinting that it was like having a booty call right next to me.

Little did he or I know that she was going to be more than a booty call.


	2. Lock and Key, Complications

**YAYY THIS IS 13 PAGES (: I WROTE 13 PAGES! BE HAPPY AND LEAVE REVIEWSSS. **

**I changed the title also. The previous one didn't really make sense with the chapters after the first. I have two more chapters planned for this story not including this one. **

"Get your stuff out of my side!" I heard and then bombarded by something…painful on my head.

I mumbled an 'ouch' before I lifted my head to look at the time.

It was 6:17AM and I got home around an hour ago from a party. I turned my head around and saw my backpack next to me. So that's what my roommate threw at me at this horribly early hour today.

"Good morning to you too," I told Isabella and sat up on my bed.

This was our daily schedule. She would wake up early to do some extra studying. Every morning, except weekends, she would get up, go to the bathroom, come back, find something of mine on her 'side' and catapult it to me and wake me up. I didn't even know we established sides, but she went ahead and did so. She even divided up our giant desk we had to share due to the space problem in our room.

Our dorm room was simple. It was basically a room with a bathroom. I couldn't stand the thought of using a public restroom and neither could Isabella, so we splurged to get the rooms with bathrooms. On my 'side' was the door to the bathroom, and the exit to the hallway. On her 'side' was our makeshift kitchen that we both paid for. Sometimes we were too into our studying to go out and buy food. There was a table big enough for a microwave and a portable stove. Next to it was a mini fridge. On her side, everything was neat. She made her bed in the morning, her books were stacked neatly on her side of our table, there was nothing on the floor along her bed, and her backpack was laid neatly next the foot of her bed. On my side of the room, my clothes were strewn all over the floor, my books scattered on the desk, backpack on my bed, papers all over the floor, and overall a mess. It was all a big pigsty compared to Isabella's side. The only thing in common with our areas was that there were boxes everywhere since we both have yet to unpack all of our belongings and the TV on its stand in the middle of the room in front of our beds. We also found out the reason for the lack of space was because this room was suppose to be a singles room. Mr. Carter needs to perish some serious freezer burn.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked her since it was a Saturday and she usually slept in to catch up on her sleep.

"I have a study group session today," she replied while shoving books into her backpack.

I nodded.

"Can you please stop getting your stuff onto my side?" she asked.

"Where exactly is your side, Bella?"

She stopped and closed her eyes. She really didn't like being called 'Bella'. She thought it was an immature nickname she'd outgrown. I learned that when I complained that her name was too lengthy to say.

"Isabella," I heard her mutter. She looked at me, "Well, _Eddie_." She learned that I hated my shortened name when Emmett came to visit. Right after he made her blush a furious strawberry red when he called her sexy and deemed her 'bang-able'.

"It's obviously the equal halves of the room." She gestured to an imaginary line on the floor.

"Where is that?"

"Here!" She drew a furious line with her hands.

"I don't see it."

She threw her arms up with an infuriated sigh. "Whatever, I'm just going to go now."

She grabbed her comb and gave her hair a quick run-through before hitching up her backpack.

She walked to my bed. "Can you please, please, _please_, unpack your stuff when I'm gone so I know how much room I have to unpack my stuff?" she asked.

I mumbled incoherently.

"Thanks," she mumbled sarcastically before rolling her eyes and walked away.

**Bounce, bounce baby, bounce back to me**

I didn't feel like unpacking my stuff. It was one of those lazy summer dog days, even though it was early October.

I did the only thing I managed to do when I mustered myself out of bed. I then went back to bed.

**Liars turn me on. **

"What's this?" I heard Isabella shaking me awake.

"What's what?" I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. It was 8AM.

"This?" She gestured to the floor.

"Ah, I see what you're talking about." I smiled at my plan.

"Explain," she demanded.

"Well," I said as I sat up. "You told me that there was a line in our room and I couldn't see it, so I took the liberty of divvying up the room with some tape that way, I'll know where to throw my stuff."

She arched an eyebrow at me, "So you took the liberty of taping up our shared desk and TV?"

"Yes." I smiled, proud of myself.

"Alright, so let me get this straight. You split the room in half and what's on my half is mine, and same for you?"

I nodded proudly.

She looked at me skeptically. "Okay." She smiled.

"Glad you're happy about our arrangements."

"But what about our boxes?"

"You have your space and I have mine. So feel free to unpack and leave my side."

"One more thing…everything on that side of the tape is mine, and everything here is yours?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

But she didn't stop there, "How do I know you're going to unpack _all_ of your stuff? It's cluttering what little walking space we have."

I sat there thinking, and got it. "Okay," I said as I got up off my bed and walked to the door. "It's Saturday. No one gets out of this room until we _both_ have our stuff unpacked."

Isabella walked towards me. "Okay, deal." She stuck her hand out.

I took it and we shook. "Now get off of my side." And with that done, I locked the door.

She laughed at me and walked to her side, pulling a book out of her backpack.

"You're not going to unpack yet?" I asked, climbing back into my bed.

"Nope, I just want to relax a bit," she said while reading her book. "So does this mean I'm not allowed to go to the bathroom?"

I looked at the bathroom that was on _my _side. "For the time being. Just till our only condition is fulfilled." But I expected it to be fulfilled very soon. She couldn't handle the mess, and when she caves, I'll start unpacking also. Till then, good night world.

**This is it call it quits **

"_Hahaha!" _I heard. "_Oh my!" _The voice giggled. _"Wow."_

I opened my eyes and saw Isabella hunched over by giggles.

"What's so funny?" I asked in my groggy voice.

"Heh, nothing," Isabella responded.

My tired eyes adjusted and saw my female roommate with _my cell phone__. _

"What are you doing with that?!" I jumped out of my bed and lunged towards her.

"Eh, eh, eh," She tutted at me and pointed to the floor—or more specifically, the tape. "You said we can't go over the tape, and what's on our respective sides, is ours."

I stopped at the edge of my bed. "But that's my phone," I whined.

"But it's on my side."

"But it's my phone." I pouted.

"You made the rules yourself, Edward. Grow a pair and live up to them."

I stuck my lower lip out further. "But that's my phone. And I didn't think of the rules."

"I know you didn't. I read your text messages—apparently Emmett gave you the idea to tape up the dorm and everything."

I tried to fathom how my phone even got on her side. I closed my eyes and thought back.

Isabella left, and I went back to sleep. An hour later, I had to get up and use the bathroom when I tripped over one of my boxes which made me remember that I was suppose to unpack but then I decided to do it later. I was about to go back to bed when Emmett called; I picked up and told him about my wakeup call with Isabella and he told me he saw on TV that they had divided a house with some tape till they solved their problems. I was still sleepy and thought it was a good idea, so I threw my phone somewhere and started taping. When I finished, I went back to sleep. Apparently I threw my phone onto Isabella's side.

"Damn," I cursed myself.

"You seemed to have had fun at that party you went to last night," Isabella said, still looking in my phone. "No wonder you came back so late and knocked out the whole day. This looked like fun. Cute girls, but too bad they dress like total sluts. If you have pictures of them does that mean you're like a…womanizer?"

"No, they just throw themselves on me. Besides, Emmett took my phone last night 'cause he ran out of memory to take pictures on his phone."

"Wow, arrogant aren't you?" she asked. "'_They just throw themselves on me._'" she mimicked.

"What about you?" I asked. "Surely you have guys throwing themselves at you. Hell, Emmett deemed you 'bang-able'."

She grinned sheepishly and blushed a little, "Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Cullen, but I'm still a virgin."

"You're not disappointing me, I am too. And don't tell anyone, but I think Emmett is too. I think he's too vulgar to get anyone in bed with him."

She laughed and I realized I had never really noticed her. We were always busy with studying or in my case, outings. I honestly didn't know if Isabella was social to go out for the weekend. I knew her physical attributes. She had brown hair past her shoulders, and was around 5'3. Her eyes were brown, like her hair, and she was strangely pale for someone who came from Arizona. She was pretty, but I had a feeling that it was her personality that made her the most beautiful person in the world. I just didn't take the time to get to know her. Besides, I knew she wasn't going to be my type; she was uncoordinated—which made her a hazard in our not so capacious room—blushed easily, was shy, and she usually did something school related during her free time.

"Earth to Edward?" Isabella waved at me.

"Hi," I said to her.

"You didn't answer me," she told me.

"Answer what?"

And as if she was reading my mind, she told me, "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'd _really_ love to have my phone back."

She threw her pillow at me. "No! It's mine now!"

I caught her pillow. "This is mine now."

"Fine, I have more anyways." She patted the remaining pillows on her bed and leaned back on the pillows and resumed reading.

I went back to sleep but this time on Isabella's pillow. The last thought registered was how she smelled pleasant. Very pleasant.

**Your mouth**

**It moves**

"Holy! Shit!" was what I awoke to.

"Emmett?" I could recognize his voice anywhere.

"Edward!" You wouldn't believe what happened!" my best friend yelled while he jumped on my bed. I saw Isabella looking at him like he was a twenty legged sea monkey. I regretted giving him the key to our dorm room.

"What happened?" And what was up with everyone waking me up today?

"You know how mechanics is the only class on Saturday?"

He didn't even give me time to nod; I knew this fact when we were filling out our applications.

"So I went to class and I was a total arse about it since I had to freaking wake up at six. Anyways, so I got to the shop and my teacher comes in and he starts droning about how we're college kids and that we should know the basics and yadayada, and then all of a sudden, _she_ walks in."

"Who's 'she'?" I asked.

"Rosalie Hale," he said dreamily while hopping on my bed.

"Who's that?"

Isabella spoke from her side. "She's Professor Hale's daughter. He's my British lit professor. I heard he minored in mechanics also. She came into my class one day."

"Well, his daughter is also the TA for that class, and she walked in looking sexy," Emmett said. I could practically see the drool seeping out of his mouth.

"So why don't you ask her out?" Isabella asked.

Emmett plopped himself down on my bed causing it to squeak. "Cause she's my teacher's assistant _and_ daughter. Besides, she wouldn't even give me the time of day when I tried talking to her." He allowed his head to droop.

I looked at him. "By talking, do you mean actual talking?" Though that was a stupid question.

"Yes," he mumbled pathetically, his eyes not making contact with mine.

"Oh Emmett, you didn't." I was aghast.

"He didn't what?" Isabella asked.

"I did…" my best friend muttered.

"He started with the math pick up line." I told my roommate.

"And that is…?"

"I'm good at math, you plus me equals sixty-nine."

Isabella gasped in horror.

"I know," I said. "Did she slap you, Em?"

"Before or after she told me fuck off?"

"Twice." I nodded my head. "Not as bad as that time you tried helping that old lady across the street and she thought you were trying to mug her."

Isabella laughed.

"Hey Edward," Emmett looked at me. "Why do you keep sending me pictures of you sleeping?"

"What?" I looked at Isabella who was wearing a guilty face.

"You didn't!" I accused.

"You_ were_ sleeping! Besides, it's now my phone, so I can do whatever I want with it!"

"I'm confused," Emmett said.

"Your tape idea, Emmett," I explained to him. "I threw my phone on her side and it was too late to get it back because we agreed to do the boundaries. So she's now in possession of my phone."

Isabella grinned.

"I never said you _had_ to follow it!" Emmett retaliated.

"It was the only idea you gave me!"

Emmett growled, "Well maybe you should man up and think of your own ideas!"

"Boys!" Isabella interrupted. "Just whip them out and measure." She grinned.

He looked at us. "Whatever, I don't care. What am I supposed to do with Rosalie?"

Isabella got off her bed and sat on the floor at the edge of the tape. "Well, how do you feel about her?"

He looked at her. "I-I don't know. She walked in and I just stopped working. I wasn't listening. I didn't even know where I was. I just wanted to get to know her _so_ badly. I just had a sudden urge to—"

I interrupted. "Oh Emmett, I don't think Isabella and I want to hear about your urges…"

He glared at me, "I wasn't even thinking like that. I was going to say I had this urge to go talk to her. It was overwhelming. But when I did, I got all nervous and tingly, my hands started sweating, and I couldn't think of anything to say."

"'Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty' couldn't suffice?" Isabella asked sarcastically.

This time he glared at her. "As I was saying, my stomach was caught up in my throat, and next thing I know I'm getting slapped for saying sixty-nine."

"Emmett, you can't pick up a girl with sexual pickup lines," I told him. "It only works on those drunk girls you make out with at parties."

"It works though."

"'Cause they're drunk." Isabella told him. "Look, I think Rosalie is a sophisticated girl, so you're going to have to treat her that way and not offend her. Some girls get offended when a guy tries to hit on them with lame lines they find on the internet."

I nodded in agreement. "Just apologize to her and try to start fresh."

"What if she doesn't want to start fresh?"

Isabella answered, "Well then give her some time—she'll cool off at some point."

"Yeah, she's probably still mad about your comment," I added.

"Just ease her through. When she's okay with you, start some small talk, then so on."

I bobbed my head in agreement.

Emmett brightened up a little. "Yeah," he said confidently. "I can do it, and I can make her feel the way she makes me feel. Thanks." He got up to his feet and mussed Isabella's hair before walking towards the door.

"You two work really well together," he told us over his shoulder before closing the door. "Oh, and Edward, the Kappa Chi's invited us to hang out tonight. Later, Isabella." He closed the door.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Isabella?"

"Can I use the bathroom?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Can I have my phone back?"

"No."

"That's why not. Besides, what's so interesting about my phone?"

"I like texting these people. Oh, and your mom says hi and that she's going to call you later tonight."

"Can I have my phone back when she calls?"

"_If_ you unpack your side _and _my side."

"You drive a hard bargain. Too bad I'm too lazy to unpack even my own belongings."

"I guess I'm going to get to know your mother today," She smirked.

"Are you always like this?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"This…devious and…you know. I would've never expected you to be like this."

She stared at me in all seriousness. "You don't know me 'cause you never took the time to get to know me." She turned back to her book.

She was right. Sometimes I hardly acknowledged her since we were either studying, in class, or in my case, at social outings.

**And when you use your lips**

**They better be on me. **

It was a little after noon and Isabella was at our makeshift kitchen boiling pasta noodles and scooping sauce out of a jar. Though it was simple and not entirely homemade, it made the room smell heavenly and it made me _very_ hungry since I slept through the majority of the morning and hadn't eaten.

"Can I have some of that?" I asked her.

She looked at me and took a bite out of her lunch, "I'm sorry, I made enough for one, but you're welcome to come over and make your own. After you unpack, of course." She smiled.

She sat down on the edge of her bed. "You know, they say you can get to know a person by the state of their room."

I watched her eat, and I was envious. I was so hungry.

And it was revealed when my stomach growled loudly.

Isabella smirked at me. "How about this. When you unpack half a box, I will feed you two forkfuls of my spaghetti?"

I looked at her as she took another bite. Was it worth it? My stomach gave another furious growl as I eyed her plate.

I sighed. Screw pride. I'm a man and I have to eat.

**Bedspread bandit since '89. **

"That's another box," I said as I stood at the tape boundary with my mouth open.

She smiled and stood on the tip of her toes and fed me.

"Only seven more boxes to go," she told me as she twirled some more spaghetti around the fork. "Then there's my boxes." She was back on her tiptoes and feeding me.

"I'm almost full, so I don't think I need to unpack your stuff too," I said while chewing.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" She slapped my shoulder.

"Well she's not here now, is she?"

"But she is calling later." She winked. "Now go finish." She turned me around and gave me a gentle push.

**You wear your heart on your sleeve**

**And throw mine to the sky **

An hour later I had finished unpacking and was lying on the bed, with Isabella sitting on hers with her legs crossed.

"Edward…" she whined.

"No," I said sternly.

"But I need it so badly," she whimpered. "Please?"

"No," I said in the same voice.

"Just a minute. No one has to know." She tightened her legs.

"No."

"Please, please, please. I need it."

I watched her brown eyes darting between the bathroom and me.

"Nope, that's what you get for trying to make me jealous by drinking water while I was unpacking."

"What if I apologize?"

"I'll accept it." Her face brightened. "But, you still can't go."

"But I have to pee so badly!" she half whispered, half yelled.

"Nope. You should've thought twice before trying to make me thirsty."

"Please?"

"Unpack your boxes." I told her.

"But I have to pee!"

"Hold it in and unpack."

"But there's so many boxes and I have to go _now_," she whined like a child.

I laughed. "What do I get if I let you go?"

"I'll cook dinner for a month!"

"I can do that myself Isabella, give me something I want."

"What do you want Edward?"

"I want my phone back."

She looked at me skeptically. "If I give you back your phone does that mean I can go to the bathroom?"

"Yes."

Her eyes moved back and forth between the bathroom and me. No doubt she was contemplating whether or not it was worth it.

She got up and I knew I had won when she started sprinting towards my side and into the bathroom.

My lips pulled into a smirk when she came out, and I held my hand out for her to return my phone.

She looked at me and sprinted for the sanctuary of her bed _with my phone_. It was too late for me to go after her.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She grinned at me. "Rule number one—don't ever make a deal without shaking on it. For all I know, your bargain could've just been a figment of your imagination."

"You said you'd give me back my phone!"

"When did I say that?" She looked at me innocently with her head cocked to the side.

I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Forget it. I hope you're happy."

"Happy as a fat kid at a buffet." She grinned and started playing with my phone.

"Look at all these girls asking you out via text message." She started reading: "'Hey Edward, I had lots of fun last night, you want to come over tonight and we'll have a rerun of it?'" She guffawed. "What happened last night?" she asked me.

"Nothing."

"Something nothing or nothing nothing?"

"She thinks we made out and did things in the bedroom but I ditched her when she was on her umpteenth drink and she ended up with some other guy she assumed was me."

"That's kind of boring." She pouted.

"Told you it was nothing."

**This is it, call it quits**

**With honesty **

It was now half after 2, and I had not left my room at all since Isabella refused to unpack and decided to sift through my phone. What was so interesting about it?

Then I found out why—when my phone started ringing a familiar ringtone.

The ringtone I assigned my mother.

"Mommy," Bella read out loud while it rang.

"Don't. Pick. It. Up," I said through gritted teeth.

"That would be rude," Isabella said, and she pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" She asked in a deep voice that was probably supposed to sound like me.

"Edward?" my mother said. Isabella put it on speakerphone.

"Yeah?" Isabella answered in that same deep voice.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"Isabella!" I hissed.

"Ju-just a little, Mommy. I think it was from that girl last month."

My eyes widened, and her eyes told me that I couldn't talk since I would blow her cover and it would result in a very confused mommy. My mother didn't exactly know that my roommate was a girl…

"Last month…?" my mother asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I went to a party last month, got totally wasted, and I woke up the next morning with two girls in my bed."

I heard my mother gasp, "Di-did you use…protection?"

"I think so…"

"Isabella!" I yelled in a hushed tone.

She smirked at me, "I _think_ they were on birth control…or was that the week _before_?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" my mother scolded through the phone. "I am getting my keys right now, and I am going to see you in an hour and we are getting you a blood test and a serious talking to with your father, me, and that sex ed book!"

I snapped. I absolutely _hated_ that book! Add that book with my doctor father and it was pure hell. The pictures were too vivid, _especially _the chapter with the genital warts, and when the baby came out. And then there was the way my dad explained it. He said as if it was no big deal and spoke in his doctor tone. The one that was too formal.

Then there was also the part were he made me say 'vagina' to get used to the term. He said I was too shy to say it.

"Vagina," I said out loud to prove to my memories that I could say it.

Isabella shot me a quizzical look.

"Edward?" My mother asked through my phone. "Is that you? You don't sound sick now…who is this? Where is Edward?"

Isabella gave a defeated look and chucked my phone at me. "Mom?" I asked.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

"Yeah it was Emmett trying to be funny. He just left." Isabella shot me an offended look.

"I see, so you are safe and still a virgin?"

Isabella doubled over in silent laughter. "Yes…" I answered darkly. I didn't like talking to my mother about my nonexistent sex life and I also didn't like doing it with an audience.

"That's good. So you didn't have sex at those wild parties like in the pictures you sent me?" Damn you Isabella for sending my mother Emmett's pictures.

"Still a virgin, Mommy. Can we talk about something else?"

"Alright." Then came the dreaded question. "How is your roommate?"

"_He's_ okay," I said while looking at Isabella. "_He's_a total study geek so I hardly see _him_ during the day." Isabella gave me a disgusted look that said she didn't appreciate being referred to as a male.

"What is he like?" my mother asked, believing my lie.

And again it hit me. I really didn't know what Isabella was like.

"I don't know, I don't see him a lot so I didn't really get to know him…"

"Well, you should, you never know. Your roommate could be your new best friend."

"Yeah…," I answered wondering if my mother knew the truth. It was a mother's intuition, after all.

"So how are the girls at your school? It's been so long since you've had a girlfriend."

"I'm not looking, you know that."

Isabella was listening intently.

"I know, but maybe you'll just be happier when you do." Again, mother's intuition.

"I'm fine now mom."

"Alright, are you busy right now?"

"Nope," I answered.

Isabella smirked and I could literally see the gears working in her head.

She wasn't. No, not with my mother on the phone.

"Eddie," My roommate cooed loudly. "Are you done?"

"Who's that?" My mother asked. I was mouthing 'shut up' to Isabella.

She shook her head no. "Oh, you're still on the phone. Can you at least give me back my bra? I don't want to walk out of your room like this. Last week was an experience to itself when I did that."

"Edward?" my mother asked again. "Is that a _girl_? Are you _experimenting_?"

"N-n-no Mom, c-can you hold on?"

"No, it's okay, it sounds like you _do_ have a girlfriend…" And then the line went dead.

"Argh!" I groaned.

Isabella was giggling. I got up and threw her pillow at her.

"Hey!" she yelled in response to the impact. Her hair was messed up since I hit her on the head.

She got up, grabbed the pillow and threw it back at me. Likewise, it hit me on the head.

I grabbed the pillow, and she did that same and we both ran around our room, smacking each other with our pillows.

We both laughed and ran around like maniacs banging each other with pillows. She had two in her hand and she was furiously trying to hit me while I defended myself with my single pillow.

Then I had an epiphany.

This was the Isabella I didn't meet. My mother was right—I should've gotten to know my roommate.

In front of me was my roommate. Her brown hair was flying wildly. Her face was smiling a big smile that clearly said she was having fun, and I loved seeing that face. She giggled sweetly and I just stood there, letting her beat me, while I took in the moment.

I was right before. She was the kind of girl who was decent looking, but her personality was what made her the most beautiful being in the world. That smile lit up her brown eyes, her relentless perseverance to beat me, her snarky remarks and insight and her bright red blush on her flustered face. She was beautiful. That's what I saw inside, and that's what I was seeing on the outside at this very moment.

"Give up?" She giggled and hit me again.

"I surrender!"

"Good, 'cause the loser has to unpack my boxes."

I looked at where we were: at the door that was on _my _side.

"Then I guess you'd better unpack."

She looked at me questioningly. "Why?"

"You're on my side, and our deal was not to cross sides."

She gave me an innocent smile. "You can let it pass…"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're nice?"

"You broke your bathroom promise."

"Please?" She gave me another sweet smile. I wanted to smile back.

I put on my serious face, "Nope. Now go and tend to your boxes." I gave her a light hit with my pillow.

"Jerk," she muttered in defeat.

**Our hearts nightmares won't let this happen again.**

I watched my roommate unpack her things. Words from both her and my mother ran through my head.

"_You don't know me __'cause__ you never took the time to get to know me."_

"_You know, they say you can get to know a person by the state of their room."_

"_Well you should, you never know. Your roommate could be your new best friend." _

Isabella was very right. I didn't know her.

My mother was just as right.

I watched as she stored books, little stuffed animals, and countless school supplies on shelves. She didn't even fill up her already tiny closet. She was organizing her sock drawer at the moment.

"Edward?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be too much of a bother to ask you to stop staring at me and help me set up some of this electrical stuff?" She pointed at the box that had cords everywhere and a lamp.

I felt a little embarrassed that she knew I was staring at her so I just nodded and started untangling the cords.

**Nothing is perfect **

**But it has to be someday **

"That was pure hell." I slumped back onto my desk chair after untangling and helping Isabella with her electrical appliances.

Isabella sat next on the actual desk and sighed. "That was. Thanks for helping me." She ruffled my hair.

"No problem," I said a little absentmindedly.

I was thinking about her words again. _"You__ know, they say you can get to know a person by the state of their room."_

What I derived from helping her was that she was clueless—like a lot of women were—with electronics. I learned that from her box of tangled cords. She wasn't those girly-girl types since I hardly saw her unpack anything that was pink. She was a bit of a conservative dresser because she usually wore jeans and a shirt. Nothing special there either. Isabella also read a lot. Book after book was placed on her bookshelf and even a little on our huge shared desk.

She was plain and simple. The majority of her boxes were going to be sent back since she said there was no room for her stuff or she saw no use for them here. She seemed like a normal shy girl who was uncomfortable with her image.

"What are we going to do with our desk?" she asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Hm?"

She stroked the desk. "We share it. Won't it get in the way of our space?"

"I can study on my bed. I'm more comfortable there anyway so you can have the desk."

"But I've seen you work on the desk too, and the bed gets weird after a while…"

"I think it's big enough for the both of us."

"So we don't have to go and get our own individual desks?"

"No, not unless you _want_ to."

"Hah," she scoffed, "And spend money on it? Sorry Edward, I left my money tree at home."

**So I'll keep dreaming. **

"Don't you have a party to go to?" Isabella asked me from the bathroom. She was cleaning it at the moment. After she cleaned her side of the room.

"Yeah, but it's five right now," I said, not looking up from my MCATs study book.

"It's half after seven," She corrected me.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, I'm just saying being punctual is a good thing."

"Sorry, punctual and Emmett don't exactly mix. He'll probably call in two hours telling me he's ready."

"Do you mind putting the toilet seat back down after you use it? I don't like falling into the toilet in the middle of the night."

I smiled as I tried to imagine that. "I'll try to remember. Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No, I think I'm just going to study a bit and go to bed."

**Where were you when I needed you most? **

**Why did you leave me alone? **

And just like I predicted, Emmett called me two hours later telling me to get ready.

"Come on Edward! Hurry up, hurry up! You don't know how long it took for me to get the Kappa Chi's to invite us!" I looked at Isabella who was sitting at our desk reading.

I thought about how Isabella was going to be by herself. I thought back to the times when I did see her on campus she was by herself. I had never seen my roommate talking to anyone with the exception of Emmett and myself. She probably was like this her whole life.

"You know what Emmett, I think I'm going to have a rain check on that."

"Boo whore. Why?"

"We went to a party last night, so I think I'm good. Besides, the girls are all the same—they just want you drunk and add you to their fuck list."

"This was supposed to be the party of the year," Emmett whined.

"There will be more parties, Emmett."

I hung up my phone and tapped Isabella on the shoulder.

"How about we do get to know each other like you said?"

**Lady Saruman's note just because she feels like tagging this chapter: Now people. I suppose I am to blame again. I really wouldn't be surprised if you asked your author to find a new beta. But guess what. I already have no social life or something outside of homework, and yeah, I admit, I am so jealous of your author for having time to write whilst I struggle to sleep at a time that is before 3 in the morning. I don't even know what I'm ranting about, and this note sure as hell doesn't have a purpose :P Hasta luego anyone?** :(

**LOL. Yeah so it technically her fault that this didn't come out sooner. Now she's pestering me to post but I'm typing this atm. So anyways, it's Monday and I didn't have school cause my school got turned into an evacuation site cause the fire is in the town next to mine, ergo no school. **

**I'm typing this and ignoring my beta who is spamming me with "POST ALREADY". Anyways, I'm also ignoring the essay I'm suppose to write. **

**So after highschool, I was thinking I was going to do a roadtrip. But not with my friends cause I don't have any. I want to go on a road trip by myself. How awesome would that be? I am so stoked. I'm thinking about doing that or stalking Warped Tour but that'll depend on the lineup that year. I'm also stoked for the Christmas show I hope I can go to. YAY Chain Reaction. (: **

**I also found a love for Every Avenue. **

**Tell me about your road trips. Give me ideas of where to go. I don't like the sun though. **

**Alright, I need to sleep tonight. **

**You know how it works. **

**I like reviews.**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**And a happy Samantha is a happy world. **

**Reviews release happy endorphins. **

**I like chemically induced happiness. **


End file.
